Daily Check Up
by TiffIsDazzled
Summary: Bella has a cavity.. Her jaw hurts.. What will she be missing? Hmmm...? r&r Not done... Come back for updates! BY: ME AND Mrs.EdwardCullen13
1. They Called

"**Alright everybody! I am co-writing this story with a best friend of mine, **

**13. Go and check out her stories by the way because she's just awesome :P We're writing this together so remember to share the love! Alright! I present you, Daily Check Up~!Disclaimer: We do not own **_**Twilight. **_**We just like to toy around with the characters." Keep coming back for the final product- there is more to come! **

**They called **

**BVOP:**

I popped a piece of chicken in my mouth. These past few days, I have been eating sweet food non stop. Except for dinner, Charlie would have a fit if I ever had a bowl of candy for dinner. "Bella," Charlie started. I looked up from my plate and stopped cutting my chicken. "I've been finding chocolate wrappers pushed into the back of my chair. Have you been stuffing them down there?" he asked. I pursed my lips. It's not like I did it to irritate him. I did it because I was scared that he'd find the other dozen wrappers in the garbage and send me to... the dentist. I shuddered at the thought of masks and metal things in my mouth. "No, Dad," I lied. He nodded his head in understanding and went back to eating. Just as I was about to pull out a taffy from my pocket, the phone rang. I jumped up and ran to get it. "Hello?" I answered. "Hello, is this the Swan residence?" a kind voice asked. "Yes, how may I help you?""This is Forks Residential Dentistry. Miss Isabella Swan, you have an overdue appointement. Would you like to set up-" I slammed the phone down. No way in hell would they get me there. "Who was that?" Charlie asked as I came back it. "Animal control," I answered. "But we don't-""I said it was 'Animal Control'. End of discussion," I growled. Charlie kept quiet and continued to eat his dinner. 

o-o-o-o-o

That night, I snuggled against Edward. "I love you," I whispered as I kissed his neck. He smiled. I closed my eyes, holding him close to me. Just as I was about to move my head in a more comfortable position, my jaw hit his cold chest. I moaned in pain and clutched my jaw. "Bella?!" Edward called, panicked. I waved my hand, signaling that I was alright. Which I was most definitely was not. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine," I rasped out. After the pain subsided I turned back to him and wipped the tears that started to form on the edge of my eyes. "I really am okay...," I mumbled, careful of my etched in my mouth and I tossed and turned as it became unbearable. All of a sudden, a dentist came over, holding some contraption in his hand, smiling. "This won't hurt a bit," he purred. I screeched and woke up with tears in my eyes. "Bella?" Edward asked alarmed. "What is going on... Why were you screaming?!" "I think I have a cavity... Oh that hurts... Or maybe someone punched me in the jaw... I'm hungry. Mind getting me something sweet?" "Bella, maybe you need to go see somebody. How about we go to the dentist?" he suggested."How about I go get myself something to eat. Sounds good." I ran to the door, but he beat me there."Oh well, I guess you can't kiss me with a sore jaw..." "Ever heard of blowing kisses?" I snapped."Of course." "How about living on that then?" I asked him. He wrapped his arms around me and let his lips trail towards my sore spot. My heart sped and blood rushed my cheeks. "Are you going to leave me, without any kisses from your luscious lips?" he asked. "No...""The sooner the better, don't you think? Because then, I can kiss you all I want," he whispered. I pulled away from him and ran to my dresser, picking out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Edward laughed and allowed me to change with privacy. Once I was done, I ate breakfast -carefully-, brushed my teeth and we were soon in his Volvo, driving off. I saw the office coming into view and sighed. This sucks. "Hi we're here for an appointment. Bella Swan...," Edward took care of signing in and whatnot. The secretary showed us to a room. We went straight in the room. I was told to sit and wait for the dentist. My hands shook and perspiration dewed on my forhead. Here we go, I thought as Dentist Stephen came into view. What kind of a name is that? I thought to myself. "Well, hello there Bella. What seems to be the problem?" he asked."Nothing. Absoultely, noth-" I clutched my mouth as pain seared through me. Dammit. "Ah, cavities. Don't worry, we'll have this fixed up quickly," he said happily. He grabbed a mirror thing and held it near my mouth. "Open up," he said. I shook my head and glared. _Bite me_, I thought. This meant war. 


	2. Authors Note

**Dear fellow readers,**

**I am here to talk on behalf of -TiffisDazzled-. As you know, we were doing the story, 'Daily Check Up' together, but my side will have to wait. Anyways, I'd like to say that after Tiff had posted up the story, she didn't know that it had underlines or that it wasn't paragraphed properly. It was out of her reach considering that we had done this over e-mail and that pasted from a document to Document Manger, here on this site. I'm sure that Tiff will go back and re-edit the chapter to take out the unecessay things and make it better. I on the other hand, will re-write the chapter on Document Manager and post it whenever I have time. So if you will please be patient and give kind feedback, for I know that she hasn't been getting it on another story she had recently wrote. Thank you for your time.**

**Sincerely, **

**Mrs. Edward Cullen13 (Skyla)**


End file.
